Godly Devotion
by Moon's Shadow of the Night
Summary: What will happen when the Hero of Time and a seemly emotionless God meet? Will the Hero be able to fix the Gods shattered heart and have him warm up to him? Will the God feel like he wont have his heart shattered and a repeat of his past happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi and welcome to my new story series. THis is a Boy x Boy/Yaoi so if you hate that dont read this but if you do go ahead :) btw this is Link x Oni so...yea XD ive always thought about what would happen if they met and this will show you what i think should happen**

 **Enjoy and Read and Review :)**  
 **Disclamer: DONT OWN ZELDA**

* * *

 **-=-Oni's Pov-=-**

I was walking my land of Hyrule. Yes I said my. I made Hyrule even if those stupid goddesses did make the triforce; I made the land and the life in it and all the elements as well. I made my own triforce piece as well and I call it the Piece of Love and War. I look at the piece in my hand as I walk and I put it away. I hear a scream and run towards the sound quickly, well run being a lie as I used my magic blade on my back as something to ride and flew there. I see a young boy with a small blade trying to fight off monsters and I zap them for him. He looks around and I sit on my blade still floating and go down till he spots me, or in my case his fairy and he looks at me nervously. I just smile and send a pink fairy to him and it heals him and he smiles and thanks me. I ask him where he is going and he says Hyrule castle. I look at the kid and wonder why he wants to go there but I make a portal appear. "Where ever you want to go the portal will take you there" I say to him and he thanks me, again. He walks into the portal and he and his fairy vanish. I keep going on my walk around my land. I finish my walk and head to what I call home, The Temple of Time. I built the temple and created Time itself. The Master Sword is also another item I created but the goddesses made it so only the Hero of Legends can use it, which I hate, but I can still use it and pull it out because I am its creator. I rest in the temple and fall asleep.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I talked to the princess and got all the stones but when I got back she ran off, threw her Ocarina and Ganon was chasing after her. I ran to the Temple of Time and when I got there I played the Song of Time. The door opened and I walked in.

 **-=-Oni's Pov-=-**

I woke to hearing the Song of Time a song only I and the royal family know. I saw that same boy open the Door of Time and I realized something. Is this the Hero of Legends the goddesses were talking about? Only one way to find out as I watched him walk up to the Master Sword. I watched as he was able to pull it open and I smiled. This was the Hero but then it worried me. The Hero is around?! That means a great danger is here and I took it upon myself to help the Hero.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I was asleep for 7 years…that's how long the sage told me and then Sheik came and explained what I needed to do. I walked out of the temple and sighed. I sat down as I took it all in. I was the Hero of Time, My mission was to save Hyrule, and I had to clear out all the sages' temples. I growl as I'm frustrated, I didn't want to do this at all and I don't know where to start, even though Sheik said where to go, and I lay down outside the temple. I sigh as I watch the sky and get bored as I don't want to do this but I know I have too and Navi bugs me a ton. I growl and get up after Navi is a pain in my ass. I walk through the town but carefully avoid the re-dead's. I walk onto Hyrule Field and look annoyed as I look around. I call over a horse i knew was a town guards once and head to the Forest Temple. I get there after going through the forest only to find out I need a hook shot before I can go there and I need to heads to the town at Death Mountain. I shriek in frustration as Sheik left. Why didn't he tell me I needed a stupid ass hook shot before I could enter the temple! WHY DA FUCK WOULD HE BE AN ASS AND TELL ME TO COME HERE THEN TURN AROUND AND TELL ME THAT I CANT GO HERE YET AUG. I lie on the ground and ignore Navi as I relax because I'm worn out and frustrated at Sheik. I fall asleep and recover.

 **-=-Oni's Pov-=-**

I chuckle as I watch the Hero get frustrated as the man named Sheik tells him he needs a hook shot before he can enter. I see him rest and fall asleep; I get up from where I was perched and jump down and land without a sound near the Hero. I crawl close and surprisingly the fairy goes quiet. I brush my hand to move some hair out of his face as I look at him. I see his wounds and I get a fairy to heal him. I watch him sleep a bit more and then I get an idea. I make some powder appear and I sprinkle on his face. He falls into a deeper sleep and that's when the fairy starts yapping at me. "Hey what are you doing to Link?!" She says as she fly's in my face. I use a bottle and pop her in while she shrieks her head off about how I should leave him alone. I tie the bottle to my belt and pick up Link, careful not to lose his gear, and flip my blade on the ground. It spins and hovers. I step on it and fly off with Link in my arms and head to Kakariko Village. I land in the town and went to the inn. I asked the inn keeper to let him stay for free and, because they know that I'm a god, the inn keeper quickly complied. He brought me to a room that the Hero can rest in permanently. I set the Hero in the bed and take off his gear, belt, gauntlets and boots to make him comfortable. I then took the fairy out of the bottle and she was silent. She had become silent after I got to the inn and saw I was helping the Hero save time and energy. I watched the Hero for a bit and then left the room but not till I left a note and 3 bottles of fairy and 4 red potion. I left the room after I left the items but I had Link's shield with me. It was busted bad so I decided to go get it repaired. I went to the blacksmith and asked him to repair the shield. He did and when he came back after a while, it looked brand new. I knew he didn't expect me to pay because everyone knew I was a god but I smiled and handed him a gold rupee. " **This shield is the Hero of Hyrule's so you will get payed** " I say with a smile. I felt no emotions but I knew it was polite to smile so I did even if I never felt happy I smiled to be polite. He looked shocked but bowed and thanked me greatly. I left after waving to the grinning blacksmith. I headed back to the inn and went into the Hero's room. Luckily he was still asleep and I set the shield next to his blade. I pulled out the Master Sword and I heard the fairy gasp. I looked at her " **What? Do not tell me you thought the blade would disobey its creator? Even if I know you didn't know still you fairies can tell certain things like this** " I said with no emotion in my voice. She shivers and I hold the blade as I run my fingers over it. " **Finally you get to be used** " I whisper and then I put it back. I watch the Hero for a bit before leaving the room. I walk down stairs and talk to the inn keeper. I tell him to give the Hero food, water and any supplies he needs plus have anything that he has damaged repaired for free but that I will pay for it. I give him 3 golden rupees and he bows and thanks me while saying he will do as I ask. I leave the inn and look towards the graveyard as I know that is where the Hero will be heading. I sigh as I walk around for a bit then leave the village but I call the Hero's horse to the village first then leave and hide out of view so I can watch the village. So I can watch for the Hero.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I wake up in a bed to my confusion and I look around. I see Navi asleep nearby but I see that I'm healed. My clothing is repaired and so is my chainmail. My shield is fixed as well and I see four bottles of potion and three with fairies sitting on the dresser. I see a note next to them and It reads: "Hero I have helped you to your next destination and I have helped you be ready so good luck and don't worry I won't let you die. I fixed your gear, clothing, and armor and gave you some potions and fairies. Talk to the Inn keeper and don't worry the room is already paid for and so is food, water, supplies and if you need to get anything repaired ask the Inn keeper and he will help you for everything is already paid for. Good Luck on your Quest and I will be watching. Oh your horse is outside as well." I finished reading it and smiled. At least someone cares about me. I chuckled as I feel better knowing I'm not alone on this quest and put all my stuff on and gather my gear. I put the fairies in my special pouch and clip the potions to my belt. I put Master Sword and my repaired shield on my back, and then I wake Navi. When she wakes she starts yapping at me to head to the fucking graveyard but I tell her off and say I want food first and she agrees by saying I need my energy to fight better blah blah. I go down to eat breakfast and the Inn keeper is nice and the one who brought me here was right about everything being paid for. I ate happily and then after I was done I thanked the inn keeper and headed for the graveyard.

 **-=-Timeskip (XD)-=-**

I head throughout the maze and get hurt badly by the damn pig guard things there and I finally make it past the big guy with the hammer as well. I reach the temple but I'm worn out and I rest before entering the temple.

 **-=-Oni's Pov-=-**

I watched as the Hero fell asleep and I went to him again. I healed him, repaired his clothing with magic and did the same with his shield. I refilled his potion bottles and fairy bottles as well. I watch the Hero and I know he is getting more skilled in battle but I'm not sure if I should follow him through the temple or not but I want to be safe than sorry so I decide to follow. It's not like I can die because I'm a god but I know the Hero can. I go back to where I was hiding and rest there falling asleep but uses magic to wake me if the Hero wakes up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you like this and Read and Review :)  
**

 **Disclamer: DONT OWN ZELDA**

* * *

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I wake up after a good bit of sleep and I find myself fully healed, my gear and armor fixed, my potions refilled, food and water fully stocked up and my weapon supplies is fully stocked as well with a note nearby. "Hey Hero I saw how you were and healed you and re stocked everything and repaired your gear. Good Luck in the temple Hero **.** " I smile again as I feel better but wonder why this guy is following me around but I don't care. If he is willing to protect me and help me on my journey I'll accept it. I get up and gather all my stuff. Navi wakes up and tells me to use the stupid piece of crap hookshot. I grab an empty bottle and shove her in it, sick of her nagging, and go in the temple, oblivious that I have someone following me invisibly. After going through the temple a bit I come to a big open room with 4 flames. I see 4 Poes appear and each snatch the flames then leave closing a way down. I groan as I walk around the temple to find my way around. I hear Navi warn me, something about wall masters, but I ignore her. I walk through the area jumping to the ledge and climb onto it when suddenly something slams down on my and picks me up in the air. I yelp in surprise and try to fight it but it rises higher. Suddenly many arcs of light appear and strike it again and again and the thing dies. I fall and I get out from under the thing. I look at it and mutter about how I should have listened to the warning but I look to the spot where I saw the beams of light and I have a confused look.

 **-=-Oni's Pov-=-**

After saving the Hero he looked right at me and I froze. Did the Hero know where I was? No, he kept walking and then left the room and I followed. We kept going through the temple and I saved him many times and after each room was clear he would always stare at me like he knew I was there but then walk away. I think the waves of power from my blade were what he was tracking and are why he would always look at me, because that is where the beams would come from. I helped him and then he gained a bow. He fought the Poe sisters and gathered 3 flames. I knew where the 4th one was but he didn't seem to know. I shot a beam at the door that he needed to go to and he jumped in surprise. He stared at the door and I shot another beam at it. He seemed to understand and went through it. I led him through the temple to the main room again and then shot a beam to the middle of where the flames were. He walked there and suddenly the forth Poe appeared. The four Poe sisters I knew had names and I remembered they were Joelle, Beth, Amy and the one the Hero is now fighting Meg. After defeating Meg the last flame reappears and the elevator appears again. The Hero goes on it and I teleport down. I watch him try to solve the puzzle with no luck. I finally hit him with a beam and it startles him. He freezes in place and I do the puzzle for him…kinda I open a path where he needs to step on a pressure plate and I shoot a beam telling him he needs to go in the room. After a bit the boss door is seen, he runs to it about to open it but I hit him again with a beam and he stops. I break one of the pots and he pulls out a bottle catching the fairy that popped out. He mutters thanks and enters the boss room. I also follow as well to make sure he is safe. When he gets into the boss room nothing happens and I stand in the middle waiting. Suddenly Phantom Ganon appears and he spots me, which I hated, and to my luck aimed at me instead of the Hero. I grabbed the ball of energy he shot and simply held it in my hand.

I threw it back at him and then I took control of the Master Sword and killed him cuz he wouldn't focus on the Hero only me. Saria the Sage of Forest appeared and stared at me and I knew she could see me but I put a finger over my lips as a way to tell her to keep it quiet. She understood and looked at the Hero and gave him a medal. She made a portal appear and vanishes. The Hero looks at me and looks at the medal. "I didn't earn this…" He says to himself. I growl and he jumps startled. I make a scroll appear and it says "Hero you did earn it and I won't let all my hard work keeping you alive go to waste. The Phantom attacked me instead of you because I'm more powerful and I decided to kill him because he targeted me instead of you. Next time I'll let you get the boss to target you better. Now go through the portal and head to the town where you got the hookshot, because that is your next location." He smiles and mutters thanks. I make the floating scroll vanish and he walks through the portal. I teleport out of the temple and watch him as Sheik talks to him but suddenly glares at me and rushes at me. He leaps and swipes at me. I make my blade visible to the Hero and I block the attack. Sheik keeps trying to hit me and I growl as I hit him with the flat of my blade and he flies into the brush across the area. He growls and gets up and starts rushing at me again but the Hero trips him suddenly. He looks at him confused and the Hero explains that the person he is seeing helped him through the temple and saved him many times. Sheik starts telling him off that I can't be trusted and I smack him in the head, hard enough to hurt but not enough to damage, with the flat of my blade and he growls frustrated. Sheik leaves and I chuckle as I pick up a pebble and hit him in the head with it causing the Hero to burst out laughing when Sheik shrieked and whirled around. Sheik used a deku nut and vanished. I left after the Hero headed for the village but I as I followed him I saw him stop at a ranch.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I stopped at Lon Lon Ranch to see if Epona was ok. I saw that I would have to pay 20 rupees to ride around but I saw Epona in a separate corral. I asked Ingo about her and he said that Epona had gone crazed and wild. She couldn't be tamed so she was kept there. I walked over to her even though Ingo shouted at me to stand back. Epona recognized me and she nickered at me. I slipped my hands through the bars to pet her and she nuzzled my hands. I opened the gate and Epona calmly walked out and nuzzled my chest. I didn't notice Ingo getting a dart and dart-gun out till it was too late. He shot a dart at Epona and she suddenly went crazy. I tried to grab her reins but she fled. I tried to call her as I ran after her. I pant as I see her running around and I get scared that she is going to hurt herself. That is until I see a man in a white tunic run at a very fast speed to Epona catching up to her quickly and he jumps on her back, grabbing her reins and trying to settle her down. She darts off with the man on her back but he doesn't seem alarmed. He stays on skillfully because every time Epona reared or bucked he tilted to balance and the cool thing was he was only holding on to the reins with one hand. His other arm was resting on his leg and he looked calm. His feet weren't in the stirrups either. I watched as he rode like he was riding a normal horse and Epona kept going but got tired after a while and he patted her main. He rode her over to me not pushing her because of how tired she was and got off. He handed me the reins and smiled. I thanked him and he said that I didn't need to thank him that he was happy to help and after I got a better look at him I notices how he looks. He has silver hair, silver eyes, and his tunic is like mine but white and he has pointed ears and a hat like me. I notice dual blades on his back. One each a different color. He seems to be a foot taller than me as well but I don't mind. "What is your name?" I ask. He looks at me for a second " **Aurum** " He says and I look at him confused. " **It means gold** " He says chuckling and I chuckle as I rub the back of my neck. I once again thank him but Ingo comes over and challenge's us to a race. Aurum gets on Epona and whispers in her ear.

Epona whinnies, he chuckles as he pats her neck. He and Ingo get ready to race. I watch as Aurum sits in the saddle not even holding the reins, his feet aren't in the stirrups and he sits like he isn't going to fall. I think he is an idiot but I remember what happened earlier so I trust he knows what he's doing. I get ready to start the race and when I say go Epona and Ingo's horse dart forward and surprising Aurum doesn't fall off. He gets up and stands on the saddle with Epona staying in front of Ingo and he stands there looking epic while Epona runs and he doesn't fall. The race keeps going and Aurum wins and is still standing on the saddle while having a smug smirk on his face. Ingo yells at us and closes the gates keeping us from leaving. Aurum rolls his silver eyes and sits back down on the saddle. He reaches for my hand and when I grab it he pulls me on behind him. I hold his waist and he leans over and whispers in Epona's ear again. She nickers and starts walking. I hold on to him and I feel him use one arm around my back and makes sure I don't fall. Epona starts running around at full speed. When we get to one of the walls she goes faster and Aurum holds me tightly as Epona jumps the wall and we land outside the ranch. Epona slows down and stops. I get off and so does Aurum. " **Hey I didn't catch your name** " He says and I tell him I'm Link. He smiles and asks me if I need any help with battles because he has been in many wars before. I tell him I need to go to the fire temple and he asks if he can come along and I say he can. I get on Epona but he makes me sit behind him as he gets in the saddle. He, again, whispers in Epona's ear and she heads towards Kakariko Village. I watched as Aurum let her go at her own pace but made a clucking sound and she speeds up. We make it to town by night fall and I get taken to the inn. Aurum tells me to go to my room while he talks to the inn keeper and I do. I'm worn out so I go rest up.

 **-=-Oni's Pov-=-**

I watch the Hero, Link as he told me his name, to his room. I turn normal and the Inn keeper looks surprised. I ask him for a room as well and he gives me one next to Link. I hand him a gold rupee and turn back to my human form. I go to my room and remove my gear, boots, gauntlets and hat. I rest in the bed and fall asleep pretty quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoy and the Fire Temple is in the next chapter cuz i need to look up more about it and i need sleep cuz its almost 11pm anyway Read and Review :)**

 **Disclamer: DONT OWN ZELDA**

* * *

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I had slept in. I walked down the stairs after gathering all my fixed stuff and restocked items. I see Aurum sitting down cleaning one of his blades, the light green one, and he looks up to see me and motions for me to come over. " **So sleepy head want to head up the mountain now or wait till tomorrow because if we head up now we will be half way up but night will have fallen by then** " He says as I think about my choices. Navi was out of her bottle and she had shut up but would talk to me just not as much and now very little now that Aurum was around. I told Aurum that we should stay here because I didn't want to be stuck up on the mountain at night. He nodded in response and told me I could explore because he had a few friends and pets here to visit. I watched him leave and Navi asked me "Are you sure we can trust him?" "I'm sure Navi and you saw how he tamed Epona he was amazing" I say and she slips inside my hat as I wander the village.

 **-=-Oni's Pov-=-**

I watch from my hiding place as Link wanders around. I watch him head to the graveyard and I follow because my 'pets' might attack him. I see him draw his sword as my 4 pets try to attack him and I call out " **Amber, Lily, Ash, Leaf leave the boy alone** " I yell and they look at me and rush to me and I pet them and scold them for attacking Link. They leave back to their homes and vanish. Link looks at me in shock " **What? I said I had some pets to visit? Didn't I?** " I say with a smile. He nods but still looks shocked "You have 4 Poe's as pets?!" he says and I nod. Amber comes beside me and snuggles into my arm and I pet her. Link looks surprised but watches Amber in wonder. I chuckle as I notice Leaf go near Link and nuzzle his arm. He jumps, startled, but when he looks at me and sees me smiling he pets Leaf and Leaf nuzzles him. " **I see Leaf has taken a liking to you** " I say as I watch leaf snuggling into Link's arm and I giggle when Lily nuzzles into Link's other arm. Ash nuzzles into my arm and Link smiles as he pets both Poe's that are next to him. We both talk as the Poes snuggle into us and I ask him if he wants to see my other pets and he nods yes. I tell my Poe pets' bye and so does Link. I take Link to a house that looks abandoned but I enter it and Link freezes at the door but I drag him in and shut the door. There were small re-dead's, 6 of them. I saw they were asleep and went over to them. " **Jewel, Ruby, Crystal, Wind, Feather, Ocean wake up I want you to meet a friend of mine and no screaming at him and being mean.** " I say as the 6 re-dead children waked. They look at me and I smile then look at Link and motion for him to come over. He stays put and I ask Wind, the shyest of the 6, to go and say hi.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I was frozen as I watched. Young re-dead's?! I watched as one walked up to me and said hi. I realized they were special and I relaxed as I knew they were no harm at all.

 **-=-Oni's Pov-=-**

I watched as Wind looked at me nervously but walked over shyly and looked up at Link with his very light blue eyes and said hi. He said it in a whisper but I knew he was shy and it seemed Link noticed he was shy so he bent down till he was crouching and said hi quietly. Wind looked at him and hugged him and Link hugged him back. The other re-dead kids ran over to him and started chatting all at the same time but I whistled sharply. I told them they could talk later because it was Winds turn because he befriended Link first. The kids awed but backed off and went to their toys over in the corner. Wind stayed with Link and they talked for a bit. I called Wind over and after a while Link met every re-dead child. "My favorites are Wind, Ruby and Feather" he tells me and I know why. Wind is shy but likes weapons, fighting and the forest. His eyes are a very light blue almost white. His re-dead wrappings are a very light blue like his eyes. He is the tallest of the kids and is 4ft 11in. Ruby is very skilled at daggers, archery and loves talking about that stuff. His wrappings are a red color and match his eyes. He also loves when Link talks about the mountain. His eyes are a Ruby red color and his height is 4ft 5in. Feather is very fast and light on his feet and has a ton of energy. Feather is very skilled at solving puzzles and locating things on maps plus is the only re-dead child of the 6 that knows healing magic. His eyes are silver, like mine, and his wrappings are white. His height is 4ft 6in. The other re-dead children are all girls and they are cool in their own way. Jewel adores anything that sparkles and she adores rupees cuz of how they shine in the light. She has over 4000 rupees but only cuz of how much she has collected over the years. She has a rainbow color with her eyes and I think it's really pretty. Her wrappings make it look like she has very pretty clothing on with red wrappings around her legs, purple around her chest and arms and some silver ones around her head. She is the smallest of the 6 and the youngest as well. She is 3ft 1in. Crystal loves any type of crystal, ice crystal water crystal you name it and she loves it. She also knows a lot about monsters and will give you info and tips about how to avoid or kill the monsters. Hey eyes are a purple color and sparkle like how a crystal would. Her wrappings are a silver color and she is 3ft 7in. Ocean is a quiet kid and anything from the water or ocean keeps her interest. She doesn't talk much unless you talk about the ocean or a river or lake then she perks up and chats away. Her eyes are a deep ocean blue and so are her wrappings. She is 4ft. I watch as Wind falls asleep in Link's lap while the others play with toys and do whatever. I smile as I sit next to Link. " **So do you like my pets and friends?** " I ask him and he nods yes while watching Wind sleep in his lap. I chuckle and notice how late it got. I tell him we have to go and tell the others they need to sleep. They all go in their beds and Link puts Wind in his bed. I take out a powder and sprinkle it on them and they fall into a deeper sleep. Link looks at me and I lead him out of the building. "It keeps them asleep while I'm gone and it won't let them wake till I get back, their just kids and I don't really want them running around the village." I say as I explain the reason for the powder. He nods and we head back to the inn. We go back to our rooms and prepare for bed. I fall asleep quickly after getting all my armor and gear off to be comfy.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I waited for Navi to fall asleep before sneaking to Aurum's room and I look at him while he sleeps. I watch him and then crawl in with him blushing but I feel him pull me close while he's asleep and I smile then fall asleep with him, snuggling into his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you like this next chapter and its really crazy drama in this plus some one new appears anyway Read and Review 3**

 **Disclamer: DONT OWN ZELDA**

* * *

 **-=-Oni's Pov-=-**

I woke up to find the Hero in bed with me. I smile and realize its way easier to wake him up this way. I get a cheeky idea and shove him off the bed. He groans when he wakes up and I stare at him as I look at him. " **So…what were you doing in my bed?** " I ask and he blushes brightly but I chuckle and gather my stuff. " **At least I could wake you easier.** " I say after gathering my stuff and leaving Link to gather his stuff from his room. I eat breakfast and Link comes down and eats as well. I tell him to wait as I go buy potions but he says he already did and gathered fairies as well. I smile at him and we head up the mountain. We get half way up before boulders start raining down on us and I grab Link. I pick him up and have him wrap his legs around my waist while he leans into my chest. I walk calmly and a boulder was about to fall on us till I punched it and it broke apart not hurting me or Link. We got up the mountain safely and we walk into the gorons home. I see a small one and after setting Link down, because he hadn't let himself be put down till we were safe, and jump down grabbing the little Goron. And it fights but I hold on and when it punches me, I don't act like it hurt and I stare like ' **um was that supposed to hurt?** ' Link jumps down and explains to the Goron that I'm his friend. The Goron gives Link a red tunic and I jump down towards where the temple will be, Link tells me to wait but I don't and enter the crater. I love the heat and walk around as Link had to put the tunic on before he could come in and he asks me how I'm not burning and I say that I'm use to it and I'm also resistant to lava. We walk on a bridge that is until I get tackled and fall off the edge into the lava.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I watched as Sheik tackled Aurum and I hit him in the head screaming at him because he attacked him and telling him off about how mean he is. I look over the edge and see no sign of Aurum. Suddenly I see a gloved hand appear and the lava bubbles. A lava column bursts out of the lava and when it dies down a bit I see Aurum standing on his two blades floating and looking mad as shit. He looks at Sheik and growls. He floats close and gets on solid ground and his blades go back into their sheaths. Sheik warns me about the dangers but Aurum tells him off by saying that I'm just fine with him around and that he doesn't need to worry. He grabs my hand and drags me to the temple entrance and I look back to see Sheik is gone. We enter the temple only to be greeted by Darunia. I see Leaf the Poe and he leads us around helping us find items and Gorons. After saving a few Gorons, with leaf's help, we found the boss key but I got tired. Aurum lets me sit in his lap as I sleep, him saying he will stay awake to protect me, and I drift off to sleep.

 **-=-Oni's Pov-=-**

I hate that damn shiekiah but I don't get hurt in lava it's like a hot spring to me. I watch as Link sleeps in my lap as I watch for enemies. Navi is flying around helping me keep watch and I feel tired but I stay awake. I watch and every once in a while a mob comes, I remain awake but I feel so tired and I'm fighting sleep at this point. I tell Navi that I'm tired and her looks nervous and I tell her that I'm a light sleeper so if anything is on their way, yell and ill wake. I fall asleep and recover. I wake to the shiekiah's voice "So falling asleep while protecting the Hero, not all that good if I do say myself" He says while looking at me and I growl " **Hey I saved his life many times and if it weren't for me he would be dead** " I snapped. "Hmm and your asleep while the Hero could be killed while you sleep amusing, some help for a god and a pathetic one at that" he says and I get really angry. I slowly get up to not wake the sleeping Link and glare at the shiekiah "Oh I'm so scared asshole come fight me you son of a bitch or are you a wimp and also I know you got raped in the past, and by a girl at that which is pathetic, so I know you just want Link as your sex slave, so you can fuck that ass of his" He says with a glint in his eyes and that's when I snapped. I brought out my blades and started attacking him, going into a crazed frenzy. I hurt Sheik badly and he fell and I was about to kill him when Link's voice stopped me "Aurum what are you doing?!" 'Shit!' I think as I turn around. " **He insulted me by saying I wanted to use you as a sex slave but I would never!** " I say in defense and look at Link. His eyes widen and he glares at Sheik "Maybe I shouldn't have stopped him then…" He says "Maybe I should have let you die because saying that I can see why he would attack you" He says and walks past him and I follow. We leave him there to tend to his own wounds and I knew his heart was broken but I didn't care. We got to the boss room but my vision flickered. " **Link…** " I say and he looks at me " **Can we rest…I'm kinda tired after that fight** " I say as I'm about to black out. He nods and we rest. I lay on the ground but Link lets me rest my head on his lap and I fall fast asleep.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I couldn't believe what Sheik said. He had told Aurum that he would use me as a sex slave. A sex slave! I was about to tell Aurum off for attacking Sheik but when he said that I lost hope on Sheik and realized he wanted me alone on this mission. He didn't want me to have anyone to help. He wanted me dead because Aurum had saved me from the lava many times and where was Sheik when this was happening? NO WHERE! I watched as Aurum slept in my lap and I saw Navi. "Navi I can't believe Sheik would say that to Aurum…" I say still in disbelief. She looks at me "Same here Link, same here…" She says as she keeps an eye out for enemies. After a while Aurum finally wakes up and we enter the boss room. We go to the middle of the room and the platform behind us falls down. A dragon appears and it ignores me but it focus on Aurum. I use my giant hammer on its head and again. I start getting tired but get smacked off the edge and I hear Aurum yell. I see Aurum, riding his blades, soar off and catch me at the last second. He gets us back to land and we finish killing the dragon. I gain my second medal and I and Aurum walk to the portal. We appear outside and the mountain is fine again. We walk down in silence. After a bit Aurum says he needs to go somewhere and I let him. I walk to the inn and go to my room to get some sleep.

 **-=-Oni's Pov-=-**

I decided to make things easier for the Hero by going into the Well and getting the Eye of Truth for him. I fought the creature with my hands and got the Eye of Truth for him. I climb up with it and head to the Inn. I walk to Link's room but he is gone. I see the window open and my eyes widen. I rush to it and see the damn shiekiah running off with a knocked out Link. I growl and turn into my God form and use my blade to zip after him. I growl as I lose sight of him and get frustrated. I land and turn into a wolf. I already knew Sheik's and Link's scent so I tracked them easily. I watched as Sheik put up a barrier but I can break it easily but I watch as I'm wondering what he is going to do. I see Sheik wait for Link to wake and after a bit he does. I can't hear what their saying but I see Link get panicked and I see Sheik slip his hand under Link's shirt. I snapped, this was the last straw, Sheik was NOT GOING TO RAPE LINK NOT WHILE IM AROUND. I turned human and shattered the barrier and attacked Sheik and pinned him to the ground one blade over his heart and ready to kill him. " **Link this is your call…Life or Death for him?** " I say as I see Sheik's eyes widen. Link remains silent as I wait for an answer. "Death" I hear another voice say. I look around and see another shiekiah appear. "Zaira…why…" Sheik says softly. Zaira looks at him "You have tried to rape the Hero of this land and deserve to die, It is told down through our people that if one tries to rape the Hero of Legend, Death is the sentence" She says. I grab Sheik by the neck and drag him away so Link can't see what I must follow. I know the rules for the shiekiah so I must kill Sheik. "I'm srry Sheik but you know the rules" I say. He comes along without fighting and looks sad. I chuckle as I gain an idea. I grab him and use my blades to fly off. I teleport into Termina and set Sheik down but not before using a dagger and carving a tear below his left eye, it signifies that he is an outcast, and he looks confused. " **I have caved you as an outcast of Hyrule, be lucky I'm willing to spare your life. You will remain in these lands till your last breath and if you ever return to Hyrule I will kill you.** " I say and he bows.

"Thank you Lord Oni…I will repay you someday…" He says but I tell him he can repay me by never returning to Hyrule. He walks away heading to Clock Town, I teleport back to Hyrule. I walk back and find the shiekiah gone and Link asleep. I pick up Link and walk back to town. I get to our rooms and Navi looks worried and I tell what happened and what I stopped. She gasps at hearing what Sheik tried and looks at Link worried. I told her that I'm taking him to my room because I feel like I can protect him better that way and Navi agrees. I take him to my room and set him in my bed. I get ready for bed and then get in and pull him close. What am I feeling…is it…Love? No! I can't be falling in love again…can i? I can't trust anyone…but can I trust Link? But I got raped when I tried to love the last time…but will Link do that? Can I trust him with my life? Can I trust him with my heart? I think all these questions and I feel frustrated but I realize I'm feeling emotions again and I seal some of the more breakable emotions back up but leave the most common ones open: Happiness, Sadness, Anger, Boredom, annoyance, and understanding. I fall asleep after I get my mind settled down.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you enjoy and Read and Review 3 Warning: a bit of smut but it saves a life :D and Oni's tragic past...**

 **Disclamer: DONT OWN ZELDA**

* * *

 **-=-Oni's Pov-=-**

I woke up at midnight and got up. I woke Navi telling her to be in the room and I put a magic seal on the room so no one else could get in but me and if Link wakes the seal will tell me if he opens the door. I teleport to Zora's Domain and walked around. I used my magic and made blue fire appear in my hand and unfroze King Zora. He gave me a blue tunic and I kept it for Link. I walked to the Ice temple and jumped across ice, not wanting to fall in the water even though it wouldn't hurt me, and made it to the ice temple. I walk through only to get hit with a sharp ice icicle and it cuts my arm badly. I growl as I heal myself, I'm going to be more careful. I walk around and un-freeze areas. I solve the block puzzle by cheating, by picking up the ice block and setting in in the right place. I walk around a bit more till I get to the boss room and kill the creature there and get the iron boots. I head back to the entrance and then head back to Link. I'm freezing and shivering when I get to Hyrule field. I get near Lon Lon ranch and I feel like I'm getting colder. I'm low on magic and using any will cause me to pass out but I have to keep moving. It was 5am I think but suddenly the ground rushed to me and everything went black.

 **-=-Navi's Pov-=-**

It was 5am and Oni hadn't come back yet and I was getting worried. I looked at Link and decided to wake him up. "Link! Wake up!" I yell in his ear. He jumps awake and looks at me "Navi its 5am I'm going back to sleep" He says "Aurum might be in danger! He told me to watch you around Midnight and hasn't come back yet and I'm worried" I say and when I mentioned Aurum he perks up and listens but looks worried when I say he might be in danger. He gets up and I follow him as he rushes to his room, gather his gear, and grab an apple to eat on the way and dashes out of Kakariko Village. He calls Epona and I notice a Poe appear. I see it nudge Link and he says "Hi Amber what's wrong?" Amber looks frantic and points toward Lon Lon ranch but not quite then motions for us to follow but quickly. Link quickly gets on Epona and follows Amber. I fly ahead and see Oni on the ground and his other Poes are there, Leaf, Lily and Ash plus one of the re-dead kids Feather. Link gets of Epona when he spots them and looks worried when he sees Feather. "Link he's ice cold and he isn't warming up I don't know what to do!?" Feather says a bit panicked.

He thinks of where he could warm up at and I remember a place, Death Mountain! I tell him and he picks up Aurum and walks to Epona and tells her to head to Kakariko Village and fast. I wasn't sure how much time we had and it was a race against time itself. Link had Epona dart through the village up to death mountain and part way up it but she surprised both of us by climbing all the way and we were at the crater entrance. Link thanked Epona greatly and quickly put on his red tunic. He rushed into the crater and it was very hot but he climbed down to where he was right next to the lava. Oni was still ice cold when I touched him and it shocked both of us. He was breathing, barely, but he was still ice cold in this heat. I told Link to set him down and use a fire arrow on him. He looked at me like I'm crazy but I told him it was worth a try, either that or put him in the lava a bit cuz he is lava resilient. He shoots a fire arrow at Aurum and it sets him on fire. When the fire dies down Aurum is STILL ice cold. Link slipped him into the lava and held him there and after a few minutes pulled him back out and he didn't change. I feared for the god's life at this point because we didn't know what to do. Link thought of something and brought him back to the village and told me to leave the room. I did and hopped Link knew what he was doing.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I hoped Aurum's trust doesn't break when I do this because this idea is all I've got left to save him. I noticed earlier he was semi-awake and so I thought this might work. I removed his clothes and felt bad when my hands brushed his ice-cold skin. I sighed and hoped it worked. I curled my hand around his member and started rubbing. My hope gets bigger as I feel him start to warm up and harden. I rub faster in hopes of saving him but I blush as I hear him moan softly and I know he's waking but I don't care he is way too cold. I lick his tip and I hear him gasp softly. Yep he is awake. I suck on the tip and when I lay my other hand on his leg I feel it's warm. I cheer silently as my plan is working. I start moving up and down as I hear him moan louder. I move my hand to his chest and it feels warm as well. I suck harder and move a bit faster and I know he's close. I swirl my tongue on the tip and he cums into my mouth but I drink it up. I settle my breathing and hope that Aurum will understand why I did this and hope he will listen to me. I hear his breathing settle and I see him move. I close my eyes as I wait for him to talk. "Link…what's going on…?" I hear him say and I sigh then get up and see him covering himself with the blanket and I explain how me and Navi went to look for him and we found his Poe pets and Feather and how he was ice cold and what me and Navi tried to do to get him work and how I tried this and it worked.

I explained that it was my last idea and it was to save him from the cold and that I hoped I didn't break our trust. I looked down after saying that and thinking he would leave me. "Link…" he says and I look up "I won't blame you for thinking of trying this and I wanted to thank you for saving me. You won't lose my trust just because you saved me even if it was like this. I will always trust you no matter what" He says while smiling and I smile and hug him. I hand him his clothes and he puts them back on. I open the door and Navi zooms in and zips around Aurum cheering and saying how happy she is that he's ok. I gather my stuff but Aurum hands me a pair of Iron boots and tells me he went to an ice temple to get them for me. I thanked him but scolded him because he almost got killed because of it. I tell him he needs rest and push him back into bed and he rests but doesn't sleep. I leave the room with Navi in it and the windows open a crack. The air was warm as it was spring almost summer. I had my room window open as well just in case if Aurum need anything and Navi came to get me. I get in bed and fall asleep, the worry about Aurum over and I can relax.

 **-=-Oni's Pov-=-**

The Hero saved my life and he tried every other way before he did what he did. After explaining he looked down ashamed of what he did and I guess he thought I was going to leave but he saved my life. I told him that I trusted him and he was happy. I felt my heart flutter and I let it. I could trust Link, I could let myself Love again and I could start anew. I could trust him with my life because he saved me. I let all of my emotions free and I felt happy, loved and so much more. I lie on the bed and think about what happened and to be honest…I liked it. I kinda wish he would do it again and I bet he would if I asked but…I'm nervous and worried. I shake off the worry and ask Navi if she can check on Link and she does. She comes back saying he is asleep and I smile. She says I seem to have changed and I sigh as I ask her to keep a secret. She says she will and I told her everything about my past. " **When I was walking around Hyrule many millions of years ago I fell in love with a girl, her name was Cindy and she was pretty, we started dating and eventually she became my fiancée but…one day I caught her cheating and I told her off about it. I wish I hadn't because she somehow pinned me down and tied me.**

 **She used toys, blades and more to whip, cut, scar, and rape and beat me. I had many cuts and was bleeding heavily. She left me to die afterwards but I gained some unknown power and I healed quickly. I broke free and I gained my God form. I searched for her and when I found her I killed her and the one she cheated me on. I sealed all my emotions away so I couldn't be broken again but…I trust Link and he saved my life so I know I can trust him** " I say and smile at the last part. Navi remains quiet then says "Link can be trusted and I know he cares for you but…you have to show him the truth…if you want him to love you…you can't lie forever." " **I know Navi but…I don't know how…I'm…afraid that he will run or hate me…or leave me…** "I say as tears slowly start running down my cheeks and she comes over and wipes them away. "Don't worry, he won't run I know he will stay so just get some sleep and we can tell him together tomorrow alright?" she says " **Alright** " I say. I go to sleep after listening to her singing softly.

 **-=-Navi's Pov-=-**

I watch as Oni sleeps and I smile. Him and me will tell Link the truth and I know Link has feelings for him but I didn't think Oni did but now that I know his past I know why he acted so emotionless. It was because he was scared to feel emotions after what that girl did. I watch him sleep and think on how cute he is sleeping and giggle softly. I go and check on Link's room only to find him gone. I see the door open and zip through the open window and through the door. I spot Link grabbing something to eat and I remember he only had an apple today so he must be hungry. I see him walk back to his room and I fly in before he shuts the door. He walks to bed but spots me and asks bout Aurum and I say he is fine and he falls back asleep and I go and check on Oni. He was still sound asleep and I decided to go to sleep so I landed on Oni's pillow and fell fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy the last chapter**

 **Warning: Smut, crazy fairy**

 **Disclaimer: DONT OWN ZELDA**

* * *

 **-=-Navi's Pov-=-**

I wake up to find Oni gone again. I fly around and find the door open. I zip through and I see Link down talking with Aurum. I fly down and Aurum sees me and sighs. He tells Link to come with him to his room and we all go to his room. I sigh "Aurum time to tell him the truth…" Link looks at me like 'truth?' Oni sighs and he tells Link about his past. Link sobs at the rape part but then asks who Aurum really is. Aurum turns into his god form and says he is Oni the God of Hyrule, creator of the Temple of Time and the Master Sword and even Hyrule itself. He explains how he protected him in the forest temple and how he had changed his form to help him with Epona and the fire temple. Link looks shocked as hell and just stares till I flash in his face and he blinks but still looks shocked. "After all this time I had a god on my side…SO EPIC" He cries and it startles us both but Oni laughs and so do I. I look at Oni "There is more you wanted to say right Oni?" I say with a weird tone to my voice and he quickly understands and his face turns bright red and he starts muttering. I giggle and Link looks so confused "Oni fell in love with you," I say giggling "But he doesn't know how to say it" " **NAVI!** " He cries and I giggle as I say lover boy while swirling around his head and he blushes brighter and doesn't look at Link.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

Oni fell in love with me?! When I heard Navi say that I was shocked and my face turned red. A god fell in love with me…but I love him as well and even if he is in his god form or human I don't care ill still love him. I get up and pull his face so he is looking at me and he looks confused, Navi quits circling and chanting, and I kiss him. He looks shocked but closes his glowing eyes and kisses back. I climb onto his lap and he curls his arms around me. I hear Navi fly and I stop to see where she's going and see her fly out the window and I hear Oni chuckle. " **Guess she's giving us time alone,** " He says and I kiss him again. We stay like that for a bit before I feel his tongue brush my lips and I deny to see what happens. I've never done this stuff before so I'm learning from Oni, and besides touching myself and knowing how to kiss, I've never gone any farther and don't know much. I feel Oni rub me hard through the fabric and I gasp as it surprised me and I feel his tongue slide in my mouth. We battle but me not having much experience he won. He stands up and turns around and lays me on the bed, not even breaking the kiss. We pull back to breathe and we both are blushing brightly. He grins and removes my belt then my tunic. I watch as he removes my tunic and he leaves me in my pants, my gloves and boots gone already. He kisses me again as he removes his armor. He doesn't move much so I figure he is using magic to remove his armor. I hear him snap and I gasp as our clothing is gone but he chuckles and nibbles my chest. I pant from the pleasure and he suddenly deepthroats my dick and I gasp and moan loudly. He purrs which causes me to moan more. I feel him slip fingers into my ass and it hurts and I whine.

He tries to distract me by sucking me off hard and soon the pain fades. I feel his fingers brush a spot and I cry out in bliss and then I feel him press on that spot and I scream in pure bliss. After a bit, he gets up and looks at me. I feel him press at my entrance and he looks at me with a questioning look and I nod. I feel him slip the tip in and I hiss in pain. After a while, he gets it all the way in and I pant from the feel of it. He stays still to let me adjust but I don't feel any pain so I shift and he understands. He goes slowly but I growl and I have a daring look. He smirks and suddenly pounds into me hard and I scream in bliss when he hits my sweet spot dead on. He keeps going but I feel so close too soon. He kisses me again and we both came. I tightened around him and he came in my ass and I groaned at the feeling. After a while, he pulls out and we both are panting. " **Link…** " he says and I look at him

" **Do you want to skip being the hero? I can turn you into a deity and you can join me.** " He says and I smile "I love you Oni and ill join you," I say and he waves his hand in front of me and I feel super strong. He smiles and when he picks me up deity armor and a blade appear and then teleport onto me. I chuckle and we kiss but only for a few seconds and we leave. I abandoned the Master Sword but not the instrument. We walk around Hyrule which is now ours and we go and kill Ganon just for fun. The princess watches us in shock as we leave and I kiss Oni in front of her to show her that I love him and we dash off on our deity horses I created. Me and Oni lived on in Hyrule for a while and we loved each other. Then one day I saw another Hero. I defeated Ganon again to help him and I smiled. Me and the Hero talked for a while before Oni asked him if he wanted to join us and he said yes. We both smiled and from then on as time went by, each time we saw a Hero we defeated the bad guy and asked the Hero if they wanted to join us and they did. We lived happily ever after in Hyrule and me and Oni adopted a young boy and we lived in happiness forever after.


End file.
